Lectures peu chastes
by Sedgie
Summary: Quand un prêtre tombe dans la maison du "pêché" ... Erica/Jack


« V5 : Lectures peu chastes »

Série : V

Ship : Erica/Jack

Résumé : Un quiproquo …

XXX

Il n'avait plus de chez lui … Chassé littéralement de St Joséphine par Le père Travis, Jack avait dû plier armes et bagages et dormait dans un hôtel à proximité. Même si son statut au sein de cette église était plus qu'improbable, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'idée qu'il ne reverrait plus, ni ne mettrait plus les pieds dans cette église.

Evidemment, un prêtre ne vivait que de faibles rentes, encore plus quand son supérieur l'avait « banni » de son temple, mais dormir dans un hôtel coutait cher et finalement, après qu'Erica ait réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez, Jack lui avait tout avoué. Dès lors, sans réfléchir, elle lui avait proposé de dormir chez elle, dans sa chambre d'ami. Il avait évidemment refusé, mais après d'âpres discussions, Erica eut encore le dernier mot.

Et à présent, le voici au milieu du salon de la jeune femme qui préparait un café. Il avait posé sa valise dans l'entrée. Il était déjà venu une fois pour le « travail » mais n'avait jamais poussé sa visite plus loin que la pièce principale.

E : « Tu veux du café ? »

J : « Je veux bien. »

Elle prépara la cafetière avant de le rejoindre dans le salon et lui demander de la suivre.

E : « Je vais te montrer la chambre. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais … »

J : « Ca ira très bien. Tu es sûre que ça ne dérangera pas Tyler ? »

E : « Absolument pas. De toute manière, il n'a rien à dire … En plus, il n'est pas encore au courant donc … »

J : « Je vois. »

Erica lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer et découvrir sa nouvelle chambre.

E : « Je reviens. »

J : « Ok. »

Elle referma la porte et Jack posa sa valise sur le lit et parcouru du regard la dite chambre : une petite bibliothèque, un bureau avec une lampe dessus, des tableaux au mur … Des tableaux représentants des animaux, des paysages et juste au dessus de la tête de lit, le plus grand des tableaux représentait un nu artistique. Jack n'avait aucun problème avec la nudité, mais il détourna vivement le regard, déglutissant difficilement de gêne.

Il décida de reporter son attention sur la bibliothèque et son contenu : une cinquantaine d'ouvrages divers et variés : des livres sur la botanique, des livres de cuisines, le Kama Sutra, des ouvrages d'auteurs comme Hemingway …

Jack s'arrêta soudain … Le Kama Sutra ? Vraiment ? Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux ! Il n'osa même pas le toucher, préférant le laisser à sa place … Il n'imaginait pas qu'Erica puisse avoir de telles lectures … Ok, c'était une belle femme avec des envies féminines somme toutes naturelles … Mais … Le Kama Sutra ?

Décidément, cette chambre réservait bien des surprises … Qu'allait-il découvrir dans les tiroirs de sa table de chevet ? Tandis qu'il se posa ironiquement la question, il s'assit près au bord du lit, fixant la dite table de nuit. Il était idiot ! Idiot de penser à de telles choses ! Et pourtant, poussé par une curiosité malsaine ou juste l'envie de se rassurer sur son contenu, Jack ouvrit le tiroir. Sans le vouloir, il cessa de respirer durant un bref instant, juste le temps de découvrir que dans le tiroir, il n'y avait strictement rien … Pour le plus grand soulagement du prêtre.

Il avait été stupide d'imaginer que ce tiroir recélait quelques babioles pas très catholiques … D'ailleurs, en y repensant, un fou rire lui prit … Il se massa la nuque et se laissa tomber sur son lit … Sa tête heurta quelques choses de dur, plus dur qu'un oreiller. Il se redressa un peu, se tourna et soulever l'oreiller : en dessous des magazines.

Il se rassit alors, magazines en main et ce ne fut que quand ils les retourna qu'il comprit ce qu'il avait dans les mains : Penthouse, PlayBoy … Le visage de Jack se décomposa : dans les mains d'un prêtre, des magazines de charmes et plus si affinités …

J : « C'est pas vrai … » souffla-t-il

Là, il avait touché le fond : Comment Erica pouvait-elle avoir ce genre de choses ? Les tableaux passe encore, le Kama Sutra pourquoi pas … Mais ça ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible … Pas Erica, pas elle !

D'un seul coup, il se sentait tout petit, microscopique face à ce que la jeune femme attendait, notamment des hommes et du sexe. En tant que prêtre, il était des choses dont il ne pouvait parler ou penser, mais avec ses paroissiens, il en avait entendu des vertes et des pas mûrs.

Puis d'un seul coup, le sortant de ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit et Erica apparut :

E : « Jack, que veux-tu mang… »

Elle coupa net quand elle vit ce que le prêtre tenait dans ses mains. Elle écarquilla les yeux, elle n'en revenait pas : il était assis là, des magazines cochons dans les mains … Dans SA maison ! Elle l'accueillait, elle lui offrait une chambre et lui il …

E : « Je … Euh … Je … »

J : « Erica c'est pas ce que … Erica ! »

La jeune femme quitta la pièce avant même que Jack puisse se justifier. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui ? Lui qui était prêtre, ou ce qu'il en restait, assit là avec ça dans les mains … Et puis, ce que devait ressentir Erica en voyant qu'il avait découvert ses … improbables lectures. Elle ne devait pas être à l'aise non plus. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? A cette idée il lâcha les magazines et sortit précipitamment de la chambre pour se rendre dans le salon où Erica rangeait machinalement quelques vêtements que Tyler avait laissé trainer.

J : « Erica … »

E : « Ecoutes, je … Ca ne me regarde pas. »

J : « Je ne voulais pas … »

E : « Jack ! Ecoutes, je ne te juge pas … Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux et … »

J : » Attends mais … C'est pas à moi ! »

E : « Je m'en fiche. »

J : « Ce n'est pas les tiens ? »

E : « Les miens ? Non ! Jack, tu crois vraiment que … »

J : « J'en sais rien ? Je les ais trouvé sous un oreiller. Tu as vraiment cru que c'était … A moi ? »

E : « Bah … Disons que … Enfin, tu sais … Tu es prêtre alors … L'abstinence et tout ça, faut bien un palliatif … »

J : « Erica, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de besoin, et encore moins par ce biais. »

E : « Et toi, pourquoi tu as cru que c'était à moi ? Non mais vraiment, sérieusement, tu as cru que ces trucs étaient à moi ? »

J : « Je … Bah en voyant cette chambre, je me suis dis que … »

E : « Quoi ? Comment ça « cette chambre » ? »

J : » Bah … Le tableau de nu, et le … Kama Sutra dans la bibliothèque … » dit-il en minaudant, n'osant même plus la regarder dans les yeux.

E : « Jack … » souffla-t-elle, mi amusée, mi gênée « Le tableau c'est l'achat de mon ex mari qui n'a pas cru bon de le reprendre, d'ailleurs il va bien falloir que je m'en débarrasse ! Quant au … livre, c'est un cadeau que des amies m'ont offert lors de mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille… Je ne l'ai jamais ouvert ! Je le garde parce que … Bah … C'est un cadeau. »

Jack ne savait plus où se mettre … D'avoir accusé à tort Erica … Il était soulagé et confus aussi. Comment avait-il pu soupçonner Erica ?

Et la jeune femme n'était guère mieux : elle avait carrément cru que le prêtre avait comme lecture du soir des magazines porno ! Comment avait-elle pu tomber si bas en accusant Jack, un homme d'église ? Elle ne savait plus où se mettre …

J : « Mais alors si ce ne sont pas les tiens … »

E : « Et si c'est pas à toi alors … »

J : « A qui sont-ils ? »

Ils se regardèrent puis le regard de Jack dévia sur les vêtements que tenait Erica elle suivit son regard pour le porter sur le T-shirt et le sweat de son fils … A ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Jack et Erica se retournèrent pour voir Tyler apparaitre.

T : « Hey, quoi de neuf ? »

Erica et Jack restèrent figés en comprenant alors et chacun eut une réaction similaire malgré des sentiments différents : Jack était honteux d'avoir été, malgré lui, la personne qui avait découvert le secret de Tyler, tandis qu'Erica avait du mal à imaginer que son fils ait de telles lectures … Ok, c'était un ado après tout, avec des envies et des désirs d'ados … Mais là, l'apprendre comme ça, et par un prêtre en plus … Quelle honte !

T : « Quoi ? Y'a un problème ? »

XXX

Bien évidemment, Erica avait occulté la sempiternelle discussion avec son fils. Après tout, il y a encore quelques semaines, il l'avait surpris avec Lisa à moitié nue dans sa chambre … Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir en plus les recommandations gênantes de sa mère. Elle lui avait juste montré, il ne savait plus où se mettre il lui expliqua que ces magazines avaient été achetées il y a longtemps et qu'il les planquait là par peur qu'en nettoyant sa chambre, Erica tombe dessus. Mais il avait oublié leur présence … Erica voulait bien le croire … Après tout, il avait eu d'autres préoccupations depuis …

Jack aussi avait essayé d'oublier ce quiproquo. Il ne savait pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus : le fait d'avoir cru que ces magazines étaient à Erica, ou le fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser ?

Les jours qui suivirent, il eut bien du mal à ne pas porter son attention sur le livre à la reliure noire et rose qui semblait le narguer dans la bibliothèque ! Maintes fois il s'était freiné avant de franchir le pas … Non, il ne pouvait pas !

Ok, il n'était plus vraiment prêtre … Ok, il ressentait des choses qu'il pensait à jamais enfouis à chaque fois qu'il voyait Erica … Ok, il vivait actuellement chez elle et la voyait tous les matins cheveux en bataille, débardeur et short … Ok … il était accro.

Et quand cette vérité lui éclata en plein visage, son séjour sous le toit d'Erica n'en fut que plus pénible.

Mais loin d'avoir été aveugle, Erica avait repéré le malaise de Jack. Pensant qu'il était encore resté bloqué sur les magazines, le tableau et autres Kama Sutra, elle décida, alors qu'il prenait sa douche, d'enlever tous ces objets de convoitises qui provoqueraient la damnation éternelle du prêtre à coup sur !

Elle entra dans la chambre, et s'attacha à détacher le tableau au dessus du lit, puis enleva le Kama Sutra de la bibliothèque. Et par une curiosité venue dont-ne-sais-ou, elle s'assit au bord du lit et ouvrit le livre à une page aléatoire. Amusée, elle feuilleta quelques pages, en se demandant comment certaines positions pouvaient être humainement possibles quand soudain Jack apparu, torse nu encore humide et serviette autour de la taille. Surprise, Erica ferma vivement le livre, mais Jack pu aisément reconnaitre la couverture noire et rose. Il sourit alors :

J : « Et ça, c'est aussi à Tyler ? »

E : « Non je … Très drôle … Je me suis juste dis que … Enfin, tu ne devais pas être foncièrement à l'aise avec tous ça alors … »

J : « C'est gentil. »

Il entra alors tandis qu'Erica, un peu gênée se leva, prit le tableau et le bouquin et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce quand Jack l'arrêta :

J : « Tu vas mettre tout ça où ? »

E : « Dans le garage surement … Au fond, tout au fond du garage. »

Elle vit alors que Jack avait les yeux rivés sur le livre. Amusée, elle s'approcha et lui tendit.

E : « Tu souhaites y jeter un œil peut-être ? » dit-elle amusée

J : « Non, non, non. Je … Non merci. »

E : « Dommage … » murmura-t-elle

J : « Dommage ? »

E : « Tu aurais pu t'exercer … »

Jack afficha des yeux ronds tandis qu'Erica venait de se rendre compte de l'énormité de la chose qu'elle venait de dire ! Comment avait-elle pu oser ?

E : « Euh pardon, je … Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise, désolée. »

Jack se leva alors et lui attrapa la main pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui. Il lui prit alors le livre des mains et le posa sur le bord du lit, devant le regard amusé de la jeune femme. Puis elle le fixa : elle se rendit compte alors de leur situation : lui presque nu, elle totalement déboussolée.

E : « Jack … » soupira-t-elle

J : « Et si … On le lisait ensemble ? » murmura-t-il

Il n'en fallu pas plus à la jolie blonde : elle laissa tomber le tableau et s'accrocha au cou du prêtre pour l'embrasser d'abord tendrement puis de plus en plus langoureusement. D'un habile coup de pied, elle claqua la porte puis poussa Jack sur le lit, tout en laissant leurs lèvres scellées.

Ils tombèrent ensemble sur le lit faisant sursauter le livre qui s'ouvrit en deux. Jack et Erica jetèrent alors un œil sur la page ouverte, puis se regardèrent, amusés, esquissèrent un sourire et …

… Le reste est une autre histoire.


End file.
